1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an item of jewelry and more specifically an item of jewelry in which gem mounts are slidably mounted on a supporting bar or base member with the structure of the gem mount enabling additional gems and gem mounts to be added onto the supporting bar either at the time of initial purchase or at a later time depending upon the desires of the purchaser or owner of the jewelry item.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Many jewelry items have been provided with various arrangements of gems and various patents disclose structures for mounting gems in a particular manner on a supporting structure which can be supported from the wearer of the jewelry item in various manners. In addition, various patents disclose structures to enable mounting of selective items, such as the initials of the wearer, on a mounting base in order to provide a custom-made jewelry item. The following U.S. patents are exemplary of the developments in this field of endeavor:
U.S. Pat. Nos:
1,756,448--Apr. 29, 1930 PA1 1,840,771--Jan. 12, 1932 PA1 2,022,397--Nov. 26, 1935 PA1 2,510,774--June 6, 1950 PA1 2,613,466--Oct. 14, 1952 PA1 2,721,398--Oct. 25, 1955 PA1 3,733,851--May 22, 1973.